User talk:Azasuke
If you need some help with razzle and dazzle, take a look at User:Felix Omni/Character. 09:17, 23 December 2007 (UTC) : Yeah, that page makes no sense to me... Azasuke 10:06, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Primary Profession articles Thanks for your help in cleaning these up and bringing them up to speed. (T/ ) 01:48, 2 January 2008 (UTC) : Hey, no problem. Azasuke 21:46, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Contents box It automatically appears for any topic in which there are subtopics. There are ways to hide it, I suppose, but it's really not worth the trouble. It can be convenient on long articles, anyway. 22:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC) : You can remove it by typing . Cress Arvein(Talk) 22:13, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :: Thanks for the help. Azasuke 22:29, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, Cress usually has the real answers. And Lightning Bolt. 22:30, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Help! (runs away) RT | Talk 22:32, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Current hiatus updated! Working on several other projects including a personal guide and 100% run for Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, a 100% run for Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, an Ice Mage in Nathrezhim, FCing all of Guitar Hero 3: Legends of Rock, purchasing the Bonus Mission pack, reorganizing filed pictures, and a few school papers and projects. Multitasking is definitely not my specialty. Will surely update the Dervish page and perhaps revise all Profession pages for even better accuracy and consistency. Time is never lenient on such terms. Azasuke 16:16, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Short hiatus from... hiatus! Found some time to rework the professions page. Hope you guys like it. :) I'll try to get some time to finally finishing the Dervish page. I'll be going through the other professions as well. Then I might move on to skills if I've the time. Enjoy! Azasuke 04:05, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:56, December 1, 2010 (UTC)